Brian-Noah: Dimensional Distress
Brian-Noah: ??? is a crossover between Noah 10 and Brian 10. It is the sequel to Noah-Brian: Dimensional Chaos. Plot Noah is riding on his bike, chasing some guy. (Noah): Come back heeeeere! Noah jumped off his bike and transformed. (Noah): Spidermonkey! Noah trapped some guy in webs. (Noah): That was easy. Suddenly, there was a bright white flash. We see a portal, and a creature that looks like a Lucubra comes out. (Creature): RAWR. (Noah): A red Lucubra? COOL! Noah transformed. (Noah): Four Arms! Noah charged at the creature, but it dodged and shoots lightning at Noah. (Noah): AHH! ....Crap, the Matrix's acting up. Suddenly, Noah transformed to Clockwork. (Noah): YAY! Noah shoots time rays, but the creature skin turned to diamonds!!!11111111111 (Noah): IMPOSSIBRU! The creature scratched Noah across the chest with some claws. (Noah): AH THAT FUDGING HURT! Noah transformed into Upgrade. He shot lasers at him, but they didn't have any effect. (Noah): What is this thing made of!? The creature sonic screamed at Noah. Noah reverted back. (Noah): I can't beat it alone.....I need help! Noah transformed into Clockwork and opened a portal into it. It was Brian's universe! Brian is eating nuggets when he sees the portal and spills them. (Brian): STUPID VILLAIN SPILLED MAH NUGGETS. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Brian transformed. (Brian): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! Brian grabbed Noah and the creature with his hands. (Brian): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING SOME WEIRD YELLOW GUY AND THAT THING FROM UA RIP-OFF, NO ONE SPILLS RATH'S NUGGET OR ELSE- Suddenly, the creature shoots fire at Brian's face. Brian let go the two. (Brian): AHHHH! HOT HOT HOT! (Noah): DUDE IT'S ME- (Brian): SHUT UP! Noah changed back. (Noah): SERIOUSLY DUDE, REMEMBER ME!? The guy that helped you kill Eon and gave you those new aliens!? (Brian): Still....DON'T SPILL MAH NUGGETS! The creature froze Brian. Brian broke out as Heatblast. (Noah): Don't even try man! 2 seconds later.... Brian was lying on the ground in his normal form with burn marks. (Noah): Told ya. (Brian): What now? (Noah): Overkill? (Brian): IT'S CHAMALIEN, IDIOT! (Noah): Shuddup. (Brian): Hmm....maybe Way Big can! Brian transformed to Way Big. But the creature grows, too. BIGGER THAN WAY BIG. (Brian): N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S IMPO- The creature hits Brian with his tail. Brian was sent flying and landed on Burger King. (Brian): YAY! ALL HAIL MCDO- The creature hits Brian, again. Now Brian landed on McDonalds. (Brian): NOOOOOOOOOO (Noah): NOT MCDONALD'S!!! Noah transformed. (Noah): Ultimate Rath! Noah sonic roared at the creature, but he sonic roared back and sent Noah flying. Noah got up and ran to the creature and punched it. (Noah): LIKE THAT STUPID CREATURE THING!? But the creature kicked Noah away. He crashed onto Brian and detransformed. (Brian): This is getting us nowhere. (Noah): So what now? (Brian): Let's call Finn & Jake! Adventure Time theme song plays. (Noah): Heck no, man. The creature shrinks to its normal size. From his head comes out a crystal. The crystal glows and the sky color is now dark-ish. (Brian): O_O (Noah): OH NOES! The crystal shot out a horrible wave of energy and destroyed all of Brian's city! (Brian)....Noah.... (Noah): Yes Brian? (Brian): WHY DID YOU BRING THAT FUDGING THING HERE!? I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE NOW! (Noah):.....Want some ketchup? (Brian): How would that help us? (Noah): I dunno, I like ketchup. (Brian): And I thought you were the guy with a Galvan's intelligence. The creature charged at the two. Noah transformed into Slinky and Brian turned into Stick Man. (Brian): I'M FIRIN' MAH LAZOR! Brian shoots lasers at the creature. No effect. (Brian): DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT! The creature grows big, stomped on Stick Man, and throws him at Noah. (Brian): WHAT THE? I'm inside a slinky! The creature's eye glows red, and from the ground, comes a lot of zombies! (Noah): GET OUTTA MY TUMMY! (Brian): DUDE HOLY CRAP LOOK! Brian pointed at the army of zombies headed their way. (Noah): That's.....bad. Noah sprung Brian out of him. Noah bounced over to the zombies and jumped them. He sprung at them and knocked a bunch down. But one caught him from behind and another one got him in the front and they stretched him until BOING! Noah turned back. (Noah): OWWWWWWWWW! Brian is surrounded by zombies. (Brian): Umm....Noah.....(shoots lasers at zombies) A little help here? Brian's hand turned to what-look-like the Smackhands and punched the zombies. (Noah): EPIC GEN REX RIPOFF (Brian): YOU TRY FIGHTING OFF AN ARMY OF ZOMBIES BY YOURSELF! (Noah): OK, move. Noah transformed into XLR8 and sped through the zombies and knocked them all down. (Noah): I am epic. (Brian): Fudge you. But then, a zombie grabbed Noah by his tail and threw him into the ground. (Noah): Brian! A little help! (Brian): I thought you could handle it by yourself? (Noah): You are NOT gonna be that guy right now! (Brian): Fine. Brian's hand becomes a huge sword (like the BFS) and slice the zombie's head off. (Noah): AGAIN, EPIC GEN- The creature appeared above Noah, and landed on him. Then it farted. (Brian): ... . NO, YOU Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover episode Category:Noah 10 Category:Brian 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Brian 10 Episodes